A New Beginning
by surgeonboi
Summary: this is my first story, i think it looks pretty good, but anyway its about friends who get sent to the naruverse! akatsuki will come into play! there are OC
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS AND GALS! this is my first story, i think it's pretty good but you will be the judge of that so please review! thanks!**

**_disclaimer_: i do not own naruto  
><strong>

"Damnit Sean, that is the last time you insult Madara-sama, I am going to kill you!" screamed kathleen rising from her chair in 3rd period english.

"I will get Hidans scythe and cut you to ribbons, and sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" replied Sean

alright I guess I should give you guys a little back story, Sean and Kathleen are both freshman in high school, and hardcore naruto fans and well sean is a massive hidan fan while kathleen is a huge madara fan, and well Sean just called madara a cheap 5 dollar whore, let's see how this plays out, shall we?

In the back of the classroom the new student nudged another nameless student who has no importance to the story what so ever and said "what the hell are they saying?" the nameless face simply looked back at the new child and said "if only any of us knew."

"KATHLEEN, SEAN! I will NOT have language and threats of violence in my classroom..." the teacher screamed but was then cut off by sean and kathleen saying in sync "let us guess, Go to the principals office this instant!" they finished by stomping their feet like an old woman.

"imitation is the greatest form of flattery" said the teacher with a cocky smirk.

"well, I'm sorry I meant to be an asshole not be flattering so I extend to you my humblest of apologies, for making you think that I would even consider complimenting you." said Sean with a mocking bow. The teacher just got red in the face and gave them both a pink slip.

The two walked laughing out of the classroom and continued walking right past the principals office, towards Kathleens locker which they opened to reveal about 20 other pink slips.

"You wanna go back to my place and watch a naruto episode or two?" Sean asked, placing his hands into his pockets.

"subbed?" asked Kathleen

"was that a rhetorical question?" asked Sean

"shut up, but sure let's go." said kathleen. And with that, they were off.

The pair left the main building and walked out into the parking lot, Sean walked up to his brothers car and opened it with the spare set of keys he took from his brother the day he got the car.

"Oh no," said Kathleen "the last time you drove we almost hit a fucking tree, i'm driving." she finished taking the keys from Sean.

"I swear to jashin that tree came out of nowhere!" said Sean defensively opening the passenger side door.

"Whatever bitch" said Kathleen. The pair then drove home in the semi-stolen SUV, arguing about which radio station to listen to, Sean eventually won by saying since she got to drive he got to pick.

XXXXX

later at Sean's house

"Hey bitch," said Sean "I'm gonna go to the kitchen and grab a Mountain Dew, you want anything?"

"I'll take a ." Kathleen replied.

"Mkay" was Seans reply walking towards the kitchen. He arrived to the kitchen and opened the fridge door, he reached out to grab a Mountain Dew but right before his fingers were about to coil around the cold tin can of liquid awesome, he heard Kathleen scream "WHAT THE FUCK?" from the living room. Sean just pulled his hand back and stood up straight, and started to make his way to the living room. When he arrived at the archway he saw a man in robes just standing there very nonchalantly, and Kathleen standing there wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"Umm, who the fuck are you?" asked Sean, reaching into his back pocket curling his fingers around the hilt of his knife.

"Oh right pardon my intrusion, but i'm sure you'll be delighted i'm here once I explain why im here." said the man clasping his hands together.

"Do go on." said sean slightly intrigued.

"I am the Sage of the Six Paths." said the man

"wait like THE sage of the six paths from naruto?" asked and excited Kathleen

"In the flesh" said the Sage

"Well, not to be rude Sage, but why are you here?" asked Sean

"Well my boy, I am glad you asked. Have you two either felt like you don't belong here, you should live somewhere else? Or maybe that people don't understand you and why you act the way you do?" asked the sage.

"All the time" the two said in unison.

"Well, there is a reason for that, unlike everyone else in this universe, you actually aren't meant to be here. You see, when I was placing people into universes it was quite obvious to me that you two definitely belonged in the world that naruto and the akatsuki are from, but I decided to try something, so I put you two in this realm as an experiment of sorts. But I have been watching over you the last few months and saw you aren't happy at all here, so I have decided to offer you a chance at getting to the universe you belong in." said the Sage

"Wait," started Kathleen "you are gonna let us go to the Naruverse?" asked Kathleen.

"Yes," said the Sage. "Do you accept?"

"Of fucking course we do!" said the two after glancing at each other.

"Splendid, now here are some things you need to know, I will not take away any knowledge you have of this world, but you can't tell anyone on the otherside about this realm and the others. Also once you get there I will make it so that everyone thinks that you were born and raised right there, I will be putting you into clans." said the sage.

"ok" said Sean. After Sean uttered those words the Sage made many handsigns and then said something in a language unknown to either of the two, and the next thing they new they were in the market district of Konohagakure.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter numero dos

**disclaimer:i do NOT own naruto(sadly)**

**K**athleen stood and Sean started rising, but when he was on all fours a large satchel that had some weight to it hit him square in the spine, that flattened him out.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Kathleen, while she was laughing a piece of paper fell from the sky and landed on the back of his head. Kathleen snatched it up taking a few hairs in the process.

"OI! Bitch we got a note." said kathleen holding it close to her face.

"well?" said Sean "what the fuck are you waiting for?"

"Sheesh, i'm reading, i'm reading" said Katheleen

"_Dear Kathleen and Sean, _

_I have given you new names and looks, Sean you will be Tashikani and Kathleen you will be Meikyuu, you are of different clans, I wont be telling you those but you will find out quite soo._

_You two were in the same genin squad but are both chunin now, the other person in your genin squad was Amai Yamanaka, she is Inos little sister. Additional information everyone in the village knows you two are great friends and fight all the time so Kathleen feel free to try and kill sean in public, also the Fourth Great Shinobi War has ended, the shinobi alliance defeated Tobi and Kabuto, Sasuke saw the error of his ways and was welcomed back to the village, which the uchiha clan is now back in. that is all you need to know for now. I will be sending you these letters occasionally with extra information_

_sincerely_

_Sage of the Six Paths"_

"That motherfucker!" said Tashikani

"what?" asked Meikyuu

"He didn't fucking tell us who Tobi was!" screamed Tashikani who was now standing straight up.

"DAMNIT! You're right!" said Meikyuu looking at his face examining his new features. "Dude, you are gonna flip a shit when you see your face."

"WHY? He didn't make me related to rock lee did he?" said Tashikani rubbing his eyebrows.

"no no, go look at yourself in that window." said Meikyuu

Tashikani rushed to the nearest window to examine his face. What he saw made him extremely happy, two upside down red triangles on his face.

"OH MY FUCKING JASHIN!" screamed Tashikani "I AM A FUCKING INUZUKA, THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

Before Meikyuu could respond she saw a familiar face running on the rooftops.

"Tashikani, Ototo!" screamed the man frantically.

"it can't be, no fucking way." said Tashikani turning around. He saw Kiba Inuzuka, his older brother. Kiba looked the same as he does in shippuden except now he has a jonin flak jacket on and I small but noticeable scar over the right side of his mouth.

"what's with the flak jacket and the scar?" asked meikyuu leaning towards Tashikani.

"He was made a jonin after he and team 8 killed Kabuto during the shinobi war, shino and hinata were also made jonin. The scar he got on his wedding day, when ino was about to cut the cake one of her heels broke so she tripped and cut kiba above his lip." tashikani said like second nature.

"um, how the hell did you know that?" asked Meikyuu

"I just... did." said Tashikani with a blank stare.

"There you are, Ototo, i've been looking for you, Hana is getting pissed, the Yamanakas' are over for dinner and she wants you there, she said Meikyuu could come to." kiba said slightly winded.

"Uh oh sorry Otuoto I lost track of time I guess." said Tashikani "by the way where is my ninja dog?"

"Shi? He's back at the kennels he was tired after your morning training." said Kiba kind of confused "but we really should hurry."

"Right, let's go Kath... I mean Meikyuu." said Tashikani avoiding his mistake.

The trio ran, no not ran, sprinted, no that's not right either hmm... oh I got it the fucking booked it back to the inuzaka compound. Once they opened the door to the main house Hana hug/tackled Tashikani to the ground.

"Why are you hugging me? Kiba said you were pissed." said Tashikani with a confused look.

"Pissed? How could I ever be pissed at my adorable baby brother, my tashi" said Hana very lovingly and poking his nose. "and hello Meikyuu, you look cute as always." said Hana with a smile.

"Hn." said Meikyuu.

"and stoic as ever" hana said under her breath. "Well, in here everybody, Meikyuu, Tashi-kun, you two are at the kids table with Amai-chan and your little cousins."

"Fuck Yeah! Kids table rocks." said Tashikani throwing his hands in the air.

"baka" said Meikyuu facepalming.

"Baita!" snapped Tashikani.

"Tashi-kun! No bad language you are far too young for that!" said Hana

"I'm 15, not too young." retorted Tashikani

"you're sitting at the kids table, you're too young." said Hana crossing her arms and glaring at him. Tashikani raised a finger and opened his mouth but then shut it and walked to the kids table and sat next to Amai, who instantly hugged him, he hugged back, she smelled a lot like lilacs. They just sat there hugging until one of the children started chanting "tashikani and amai sitting in a tree k-i-"

he was cut off "quiet brat." snapped Amai.

"woah woah, chill he's just playing, no need to get snappy." said tashikani rubbing her arm to soothe her.

"Sorry little one, and sorry tashi-kun." she said with a pout.

"no worries, no body got hurt." he said throwing a quick hug on her. The kids ate dinner throwing food at each other, which was usually started by tashikani and ended by meikyuu. Once all the kids got enough to eat they all ran into the backyard, so Amai, Tashikani, and Meikyuu joined the adults table and listened to stories of the great shinobi war and missions they had all been sent on.

"well it's been fun but I should probably get going." said Meikyuu.

"Tashi-kun do you want to walk her back to her compound?" asked Hana.

"Fuck no" he said "she'd try to kill me on the way there."

"Tashi-chan is right I would" said Meikyuu

"DID YOU JUST USE CHAN AT THE END OF MY NAME? I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" screamed Tashikani rising from his chair and instinctively walking towards his room. When he came back out he was holding a scythe it only had one blade but it looked deadly. The bottom ob the blade was red and the shaft was black with a red design. Tashikani started swinging as he approached Meikyuu. But before he could land a hit Hana grabbed his scythe by the shaft and pulled him towards her.

"What Tashi-kun meant to say was have a safe walk home." said Hana with a smile.

Amai stayed after her family left. Kiba and Ino went back to their apartment and all the cousins returned to their homes, so it was just Hana, Amai, and Tashikani.

"So Amai, what do you wanna do?" asked Tashikani

"Let's go to your room!" said Amai as she eagerly grabbed his handed and yanked him out of his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Meikyuu was walking home from the inuzuka compound when she thought to herself "oh shit, I never figured out which clan i'm in, shit."

"Imoto, it's time to come home." said a stoic voice from behind her.

"no fucking way, thank you oh great sage of the six paths." she whispered to herself before she turned around. "Otuoto?" she asked looking at him.

"Yes?" replied Sasuke.

"Nothing just making sure it was you" said Meikyuu, in her mind she was thinking resist urge to rape; must not rape; do not rape man in front of you.

"Well come on, Mesu is getting worried about you." said Sasuke starting to walk towards her. The second she heard the name Mesu, a surge of memories came back to her, Her first time meeting Mesu to Sasuke and Mesu's wedding day.

"Ok." replied Meikyuu.

Once they returned to the uchiha compound, Sasuke started to approach a building that was larger than the others and had the Uchiha fan inscribed on the door. When they walked in Mesu just sighed with relief and offered Meikyuu some dinner.

"No thanks, I ate at Tashikani's place." said Meikyuu "I'm just gonna go to sleep.". As she walked up a flight of stairs she just thought "fuck, which room is mine?" but then she stumbled upon a room that had Meikyuu written on it and let out a sigh of relief and went to sleep.

~xXx~

a few weeks passed with Tashikani and Meikyuu living in the village before they got their second letter.

Tashikani and Amai were laying down in the grass in one of the training fields scattered throughout konoha, when a certain pink haired woman and a caertain green spandex wearing bushy eyed man walked by.

"can you believe those two got married?" asked Amai scooting closer to Tashikani.

"serves the pink haired bitch right for killing Sasori!" said Tashikani glaring at the back of Sakura's head wanting to throw a kunai at it.

"Why have you always been so fond of the Akatsuki Tashi-kun? They were a bunch murderers and rouge ninja, they almost killed naruto for gods sake!" said Amai.

"I wish they had, it would've made me happy." said Tashikani.

"how can you say that, he is next in line to be Hokage!" said Amai

"No, he isn't, or at least he shouldn't be, my otuoto would make a much better hokage." said Tashikani looking at the clouds.

"why?" asked Amai.

"Because since the day we inuzuka are born we are taught the value of partnership and trust, which is why we can use ninja dogs, because we know how to be compatible." said Tashikani "Naruto was never taught that, he thinks he has learned it over the years but he will never truly understand. Only Inuzuka and our mates can truly understand what it means to be compatible."

"Could you teach me to be compatible?" asked Amai scooting even closer to Tashikani, so close her shoulder was up against his.

"What are you asking?" said Tashikani.

"I want to be compatible with you Tashi-kun." said Amai rolling on top of Tashikani. Their chests were touching and Amai leaned forward to kiss him but right before their lips met, the world froze. Birds wings stopped mid flap, the wind halted, and Amai was frozen right on top of Tashikani. Tashikani was the only thing in the area that could still move.

"Don't move" said a voice coming from the edge of the woods. Tashikani tried to angle his head to see who it was but it was a futile effort.

"I am not here to hurt you," said the voice "I am a messenger for the Sage of the Six Paths. I bring you a letter and a scroll." continued the voice, walking towards him. Once the Messenger was close enough it held out its hand which contained a small envelope and a small scroll that looked to hold a jutsu, once Tashikani took the letter and scroll the messenger disappeared and time resumed. Amai kissed Tashikani and Tashikani kissed back. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity Amai pulled away, and rested her head on Tashikani's collar bone.

"Let's just lay here for a while." said Amai closing her eyes and falling asleep. Tashikani didn't sleep nor did he close his eyes, he just laid there staring at Amai on top of him with a loving expression. A couple hours passed before Amai woke up and it was starting to get dark.

"Come on Amai, I should probably get you home." said Tashikani starting to sit up.

"But I don't wanna walk." said Amai looking at her Tashi-kun's beautiful blue eyes.

"Then i'll carry you" said Tashikani, picking Amai up bridal style. Tashikani carried Amai back to the Yamanake Flower Shop, only to find the doors locked.

"You got a key?" asked Tashikani

"yes but it's in my room." she said with a nervous laugh.

"shit." said Tashikani.

"Can I spend the night at your place?" asked Amai with a pleading look.

"Sure." said Tashikani with a smile but in his head he was think 'Hana is going to fucking kill me'. Tashikani continued to carry her back to the Inuzuka compound he walked into his home trying not to wake Hana.

Once they got to his room Amai removed her shirt and pants and hopped in Tashikani's bed.

"I'll be back in like 2 minutes I have to do something." said Tashikani, Amai gave a small pout but let him go. Once he shut his bedroom door he went to the kitchen and opened the letter.

"_Dear Tashikani, _

_This will be short because I know you have something waiting for you. I know you and Meikyuu were very fond of the akatsuki, because you were supposed to be in it. That scroll gives you two options, either resurrect the old Akatsuki and join them or start a new Akatsuki. It contains two jutsu, one that will revive all the akatsuki, but it has a catch, you have to have all of their bodies when you do it. And the second one will teleport you to the Akatsuki's old hideout and will allow you to pick and choose your own members._

_Sincerely,_

_the sage of the six paths"_

Tashikani read that and stared at it for a good two minutes before returning to his room.

"Welcome back sweetie" said Amai smiling at him "what should we do?"

"sleep." said Tashikani flopping on his back. Amai just smiled and laid her head on his collarbone and the duo went to sleep.


End file.
